Christmas time
by Beckintime
Summary: Luna and Neville go Christmas shopping


**My Short entry for the Houses competition round 8**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Short**

 **Prompt: "It's too early to start thinking about Christmas"**

 **Word Count: 1040**

 _ ***Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz***_

The loud vibrations of Neville's phone rung through his ears as Neville groggily rubbed his face, looking for the source of it.

Looking at the time once he had found it, he realised that he had once again overslept the previous four alarms he had set and was going to miss his date with Luna.

He hurriedly got dressed, brushed his teeth, and ran his hands through his hair a couple of times to at least get it looking vaguely neat. Then, he practically ran out of the door to catch a bus to the city.

The bus journey was slow and uneventful. Neville's foot tapped impatiently as the minutes ticked away.

Eventually, he reached his stop and he got off. His eyes met the ivory mane belonging to Luna. He took a deep breath as her blue eyes met his, and she smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey," he exhaled.

"You okay, you sound tired?" she cocked her head, bemused.

"I...I overslept."

"Oh, that's okay, we all do it sometimes! You're not that late anyway," she chuckled.

Although Neville was relieved the date wasn't ruined due to his slight tardiness, he was eager to change the subject, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you'd help me do some Christmas shopping? I know it's early but I always struggle knowing what to get people and...yeah…"

"Luna, it's June. it's too early to start thinking about Christmas," Neville laughed.

"As I said, I find it difficult to decide on what to get people." Her face didn't crack as she said it, suggesting she wasn't joking.

Neville chortled slightly at the girl standing before him. "Of course."

They browsed all over the city, looking from up-market departments stores to tiny, charity shops, and still, Luna couldn't decide. Neville had convinced her out of the idea of buying something for everyone in their year, despite the protests of "but then it's like I'm picking favourites!" He shook his head at her; they were quite alike, no wonder they were attracted to each were both a bit quirky, both stuck out slightly like sore thumbs, avoided social interaction with most people apart from a select few; yet, they were both dreadfully loyal to their friends.

They sat down in a coffee shop. The place just screamed alternative. The houseplants, the wooden beams, even the menu. Neville struggled to find just a regular latte without some kind of infusion in it; yet, Luna liked it, so Neville was happy to be there. He paid for their drinks at the counter and they sat down in a sofa in the corner, where they made an action plan for the rest of the afternoon.

For her dad, a new Journal, he'd been needing one of them for a friends were a mix of goods, from small bits of jewellery, to snacks, to random things like grow-your-own vegetable kits. It was then Luna said, "And you? What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know, you don't have to get me anything," Neville reassured her, and it was true, she didn't because she had given him something the past two years he never thought he'd get from anyone. Love.

"I have to get you something, though! Please?" she begged from across the coffee table.

"Fine, but don't feel you have to. Seriously. it's OK. What do _you_ want for Christmas?"

"Oh, that's easy! There's this amazing book on the anatomy of common insects and birds native to this area, and I think that would be really fascinating!"

"Okay," Neville paused, caught off guard by her quickness to answer.

"Wait! I have the perfect idea for you! And with that, she ran out the door, quickly kissing his cheek as he was left there staring confused at the girl now marching out of the coffee shop."

Neville sighed and texted Luna, quickly asking for the details of the book. Hey, they were out Christmas shopping, after all. He also asked about a spot to rendezvous later. Her reply was delayed, and by the time he got it, he was on his second coffee.

' _The book title is "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." How about we meet in the flower gardens at 4? See you then :) xx'_

Four. That gave him 45 minutes to hunt down and find this book and get to the other side of the city. Neville rushed off checking all places he could for them, to no avail. It wasn't until he was passing a charity shop they went to earlier that he saw something promising.

The window of the shop held a gold-emblazoned book, with animals running around the cover, chasing after one another. It was beautiful miraculously, just the book he was looking for. Without questioning the price, Neville went into the shop a second time.

"Lovely book isn't it?" Said the shopkeeper as Neville handed it to her to scan, "Present for someone?"

"Yes, a Christmas present" Neville smiled at the women's confusion.

"It's a bit early to start thinking about Christmas, isn't it, dear?"

"Not for some," Neville laughed, paid for the book, and ran off to meet Luna.

They met next to a patch of pink gerberas. Luna was crouched next to one, sketching it, as Neville ran up to her, breathlessly.

"Three fifty-nine. Nearly late again" The girl grinned.

Neville tried to control his breathing. "yeah, but I wasn't."

"True," and with that Luna stood up so she was looking up at Neville and thrust a small, pocket watch with the words "Time is free, but is priceless" into his hands.

"Merry early Christmas Neville," Luna said as she leant up and kissed him. After a few seconds, she pulled back and giggled, "so you're not late again."

"Thank...you...I have this for you!" He stammered as he pulled the book out of his bag. Her eyes lit up as she glanced at the cover and engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you! But I thought you said it was too early to start thinking about Christmas?" she asked curiously.

"It may be June, but being with you makes it feel like Christmas every day."


End file.
